


Sweeter Than Fiction

by Tajalapiz



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, I'm whipped for yulyen as much as Yuri is whipped for Yena, Kim Minju for best friend of the year, Long-Distance Friendship, Other izone members are mentioned, Yena becomes her support without knowing, Yena is lowkey an awful friend, Yuri still loves her so there's that, eating disorders are mentioned at one point, eventually a long-distance relationship, izone - Freeform, poor Yuri she's a hard life as a college student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tajalapiz/pseuds/Tajalapiz
Summary: Right in the moment Yuri met Choi Yena in that chat room, she knew the girl was gonna be someone important in her lifeor, Yuri being absolutely whipped by Yena since the first time they talked to each other and her rollercoaster ride going through feelings while being a broke college student with lots of responsabilities





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I realized there's not enough yulyen ffs here so I decided to make one. 
> 
> A few things are inspired by my friendship with my extremely oblivious crush and how we became friends (the ending is what is never gonna happen between me and her lmao). This, of course, is a gift for her in her birthday month and I hope you can enjoy for her!
> 
> Also, this story doesn't have a t/w but I'd like to let you know I used words you may not be comfortable with, so read under your own responsibility

Yuri sat down, it was a terrible day. Her boss was a total asshole and dealing with customers who enjoy to make her suffer was not making it better. Her feet were killing her. The library where she works is not a small one and moving around figuring out who’s the one disturbing others is not her favorite job. But coming home means having the chance to talk with her and that’s everything she needed to survive. 

“You sound angry” Yuri scoffed

“Jeez, thank you. I didn’t realize that before” the other laughed 

“Rough day?” 

“You’ve no idea” 

“I wish I could help you” Yuri smiled 

“You always help me” 

“You think so?” 

“I do" Anyway, how was your day?” 

“Awful! My thesis is getting on my ass. I don’t know what to do. I’ve been procrastinating it for so long and now I feel like I’ll go insane” Yuri laughed 

“You’ll do just fine Nanie, I’m sure of it” 

“I wish I could have that same confidence” she snorted 

“You have a lot of confidence Yena” said girl laughed 

“I’m not that confident Yuri, I’ll always need some support words” 

“We all do. And that’s why I’m here” 

“I know, you’re an amazing friend” Yuri swore she heard the older smiled and she did too, ignoring how her heart was behaving just with a compliment coming from her “I have to go, it’s already late here. I’ll talk with you tomorrow” 

“Sweet dreams Yena” the call ended. Yuri sighed. It was getting more and more difficult to hide her feelings with each passing day. She was sure the older doesn't have any romantic feeling towards her and living with stupid high hopes in their relationship was killing her. With a sad smile, Yuri left her cellphone in the nightstand and went to her bed, it was another night of impossible dreams. 

 

Morning came and with that, a new text from Yena. They had a routine by now. Yena, living two hours ahead of Yuri will wake up first and send a good morning text, Yuri will reply after waking up, they would talk again at the evening when Yuri was already at home and end the conversation when Yena was too tired or busy to continue. Yuri was used to their routine. To their texts, to their life as online friends. 

 

She never talked with anyone about her crush. In fact, she didn’t realize she had a crush until months later of knowing the older but now she was extremely conscious about it. She would smile thinking about the other, she would send thousands of I Love Yous, she would remind Yena how beautiful she was and would smile for days when the other called her pretty. It was obvious her crush was escalating and she was scared. Dealing with feelings wasn’t her best feature. 

 

Yuri doesn’t remember the exact moment when her life started to fall apart but she remembers how she cried for nights, feeling hopeless. She remembers how her mother smiled sadly at her telling her she couldn’t afford their place anymore. How her father started to have heart problems and suddenly they found each other on a hospital, waiting for good news. She remembers how their economy and stability as a family was breaking down. How her grades decreased incredibly fast and she now was out of the scholarship option. But, in the middle of the mess, Yuri remembers Yena, the always supportive Yena who would watch movies with her just to make her feel better, who would tell her everything was gonna be okay. Yena who can ease her mind just with a smile. 

“You know” she started “sometimes I feel like I bother you” 

“You don’t bother me” 

“I feel like I do” she heard a laughed 

“Jo Yuri, you cannot know what other people think about you, don’t overthink it. You don’t bother me” 

“I guess you’re right” she laughed “how was college?” 

“Tiring, I can’t wait to finally graduate and never come back to that place” 

“Lucky you, I still have a long road ahead” the older laughed 

“Maybe when you graduate I’ll have enough money to go there and finally meet you” Yuri laughed happily 

“I honestly hope so” she stayed quiet for a while, insecurity playing with her mind “do you really want to meet me?” she asked shyly 

“Of course I do! You’re one of my best friends Yuri” she smiled. For her, being Yena's friend was more than enough 

“I want to meet you too” 

“Where would you like to meet me?” Yuri smiled brightly 

“I don’t really care about the place, for me the company is way more important and if I’m with you, anywhere is fine” she heard a giggle 

“That’s really cute” she heard a movement “Hey yul” she hummed “I don’t know what’s happening to you but you don’t bother me and I’m sure you don’t bother anyone, so don’t worry too much, ok? You’re a great friend and person” Yuri smiled sadly, she knew the blonde was saying that just to make her feel better "you also know you can talk to me, right? I'm here to listen"

“I will but not right now Nanie. You better go to sleep, it’s late” 

“I will! Good night yul, remember I love you” the older hang up, without knowing about the mess she made inside Yuri’s heart.


	2. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri noticed the way Yena started to act weird. With a sad smiled she sat in her bed. Remembering moments that she'll keep in her heart as long as she could

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! It took me a little longer than expected to update but here I am. Thank you for reading the first chapter. Now let's get this done!! 
> 
> Also, I want to thank every single person who is giving this fic a shot. Thank you so much, it means the world to me. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments. I hope you're having an amazing day. Love you♡
> 
> NOTE: italics mean that is a flashback, I hope you don't get too confused with it. Let me know if you do.

Yuri missed it, she missed her. Yena was acting weird and now they weren’t even talking. It hurt her but at the same time she was glad. Glad of not involving Yena in the mess her life become. She sighed. Her family was back to their house in Busan and now she was all alone in Seoul and she hated it. Yuri hated loneliness and now she was lonelier than ever.

_“This is a stupid decision” she sighed entering the chatroom, Yuri wasn’t a fan of online chats. She experienced what cyber bullying was thanks to them and she wasn’t planning to going through it again. Still, she’d made a decision after spending days fighting with her mind everytime she was alone, she needed a distraction. She decided to talk. The first two users were weird enough for her to end the chat but the third. She was mesmerizing. Yena was mesmerizing. They talked for hours that first day, getting to know each other. A week later they became regular, Yuri wouldn’t let home without texting Yena. She had to drop every honorific she knew with the girl who was way too used to not use them at all. Yena used to talk with her for hours at night until Yuri had to remind her that she was two hours ahead and she should go to sleep. Yuri couldn’t imagine her days without a text of the older girl anymore, she now and even after so little of talk with each, had an important spot in her life._

__

__****_ _

__

___“__ Don’t laugh at me” Yuri pouted _

_“I can’t literally hear you pouting Yuri” the younger laughed “but c’mon it’s 2018! How is that you don’t have Netflix?”_

_“My mom is not gonna pay for it and I don’t have a credit card. Besides why would I need Netflix when I can always use my college’s one without paying”_

_“Your school have Netflix?”_

_“Yes, it’s a Netflix room too”_

_“Wow that’s so cool! My school literally could never”_

_“You don’t know that” the blonde laughed_

_“Maybe they could but then, I won’t be here so my comment stays”_

_“Oh right, how much do you have left until graduation?”_

_“A few months!” Yena said excited_

_“That’s amazing! I still have a long way to go”_

_“How much?”_

_“Two years”_

_“That’s not much”_

_“It is”_

_“It isn’t”_

_“It is”_

_“It isn’t”_

_“I’m not letting win this one Miss Yena”_

_“Yes, you are”_

_“How are you so sure?”_

_“I’m just that confident” the younger laughed, she knew why Yena was always so confident on their arguments and she was totally okay with that_

_“Okay then, you win” she heard a laugh and smiled. She’d do anything to make her laugh like that every moment she could_

_****_

_“You really don’t know how to cook?” Yena asked shocked_

_“Nope. Why are you so shocked about it? I don’t think you can do it any better” the older growled offended_

_“Well, I don’t mean to brag but I’m an excellent cooker”_

_“Then you should cook for me”_

_“I will, someday when I’m rich enough to buy food for two” Yuri laughed_

_“I’m sure you have money to buy food for two right now”_

_“Well yeah I do but I need money to bring you here too and you know how expensive a plane ticket is!?”_

_“No, I don’t” she laughed “how much does it cost?”_

_“I don’t know? I was born here, but I’m gonna ask my mom!”_

_****_

__________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Minju looked at her, smirking.

“So, tell me about her” Yuri wasn’t planning to, she wasn’t planning to tell Minju about Yena, it just came out. They were talking about relationships after seeing a romantic movie, both wanting a love big enough for them to risk it all and do things they couldn’t even imagine. And right then, Yena’s image appeared in Yuri’s mind leaving a smile on her face than Minju definitely noticed.

“Her name is Yena and she’s an australian girl with korean family”

“Is she pretty?” Yuri smiled

“She’s gorgeous”

“Does she know about your feelings?”

“No, NO! She can’t know about it!”

“Why not?”

“We live miles away! Besides I already know she doesn't like me that way”

“What makes you think that? Don't be so negative, maybe she likes you too”

“Don’t give me hopes” she said weakly “I’ve been feeding myself with them long enough”

“I’m not giving you hopes Yuri, it’s just a possibility”

“I don’t wanna think in possibilities that are gonna make me miserable in the end” Minju smiled sadly “and, she hasn’t even talked to me in ages. I don’t think I’m important for her”

“Why’s that?”

“I don’t know. One day we were talking and next thing I knew I was left on read. I even texted her again but again, I was left on read”

“Maybe what you said hurt her?”

“I doubt it. We were talking about why white shoes are the best option when you’re using bright colors” Minju laughed “what? It’s an important topic okay?” they laughed, looking for another movie.

 

******

 

Yuri could feel the girl’s eyes on her and that was making her anxious “what?”

“I don’t know how much you’re gonna tell me if I ask” the slightly older said worried “let’s go for a walk shall we?” Yuri nodded confused.

Minju bought some snacks for them and they walked for a while. The taller stopped in the library

“what are we doing here?” Yuri asked confused

“Yuri, why you didn’t tell me they fired you?” She looked at her, ashamed. She didn’t tell anyone about it. Even if she wasn’t really surprised when, a week ago, her boss told her she was fired, she didn’t have the courage to tell anyone about it. She was too ashamed, she let everyone down and she wasn’t ready to see the disappointment on the eyes of people she cares about.

“No one was supposed to know that”

“You can’t hide important things like this Yuri. How are you gonna pay school? Do your parents know about this?”

“You can’t tell them! I’m sorry I hid this from you but they can’t know about it”

“Yul” Minju sighed “what are you doing? Is this why you look so thin?”

“Minju listen. I can’t give them more problems, they already have enough. If they know they’re gonna do anything to help me and I can’t allow that” this was a mess, a disaster. Minju wasn't supposed to know about it, what if she really tells her parents about it? They're gonna be so disappointed and she really can't see that, it's already bad enough to see them disappointed on themselves, she wouldn't forgive herself if she hurt them more.


	3. Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri was sure she was losing her mind, it was october, her brithday was near and with it, the hope of having a text from the girl she's been waiting for a long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm so sorry for not uploading sooner but life hasn't being nice lately so,,, yeah. Anyway, I'm back with another chapter, this one is a little angsty (And a little longer than the other ones) but it's meant to happen. Also IZ*ONE comeback is in April and I'm so excited!! The girls look gorgeous with their new hairstyles, Minju with her red hair and Eunbi with a blonde are killing my bisexual heart UwU also, Please support the girls a lot.

Sometimes, Yuri would remember Yena and their laughs together, she would remember how Yena helped her when she had an anxiety attack before they started to call. Even back then, a message from Yena would help her. She’d remember how she would see cat videos and send them to Yena waiting for an adorable remark from the other. She’d remember how Yena could talk about cooking for hours feeling proud of herself just because she had to learn it in the worst situation of her life. Yuri would remember every little detail about the other and smile. It doesn’t matter if Yena disappeared for days without telling her, she’ll be there every time the older actually decide to comeback. 

She looked at her phone, their conversation was there, Yuri's last text was there, Yuri's worried calls were there without an answer. She texted the older two days after the girl sudden disappearance, her mind was, as always, playing with her and she was currently on a stage of alert thinking about worst cases scenarios. She waited and waited for days and an answer never came. She sent another text but it had the same result. She told herself she should stop insisting because the other clearly didn't want to talk with her but here she was, sending another text and waiting, as always, for a response. 

**“Hey, it’s me, I’m sorry if I bother you but I just want to know if you’re fine, I’m worried about you. Text me when you can” - Yuri**

She left her phone and went to Minju's house, the girl was waiting for her with her whole kitchen full of food. She laughed. Minu was everything someone could ask for a best friend. 

"I know you're not eating well so I prepared this for you" 

"I'm eating alright, I haven't lost pounds in months and I don't really need this, what about going somewhere where they need it?" 

"Shut it. You're extremely skinny and I have seen how you skip eating on college saying you're gonna eat at home and I'm not sure that you really do" Minju looked at her serious, she shivered "so, I want to see you eat one of these everyday, are we clear?" 

"Yes mom" she sighed "girl you're scary when you want to be" the slightly older laughed. Yuri liked to think that with Minju besides her, she could be better. 

 

Home wasn't as lively as Minju's house, she didn't have a dog or a nice living room, she didn't even have a living room right now. She looked at her room, it was just that, a room with enough space for her bed and fridge. The owner didn't admit pets so her little Kisu had to go to Busan with her mom. But there was something that Minju's house didn't have but this room does, it was the wonderful view of Seoul's sky at night. She wasn't a fan of lights around town but when her mind was too much she could look around those lights and smile, if the city keeps moving she would too.

 

Yuri woke up at the middle of the night, crying her eyes out for a nightmare she doesn't remember but a particular person was there and not in a really good way, it was stupid, she knew it, but she couldn’t help it. It was late, way later in Yena’s place but she didn’t care, she needed to know if Yena was okay. Taking a big breath, she dialed the older's number and waited. She felt tears falling after realizing what Yena had done. It was enough for her to understand that even if she was okay she wasn’t wanted in the older's life. She wouldn't admit to herself but that affected her way more than what it should, her anxiety and insecurity became stronger and now she was afraid of being left alone, what if Minju grew tired of her? She was on edge on every aspect of her life. She was so close to fail school, she was jobless, her parents were trusting her in living alone far away from home and she was failing them, her crush decided to ignore her without a reason and now her own mind was failing her.

 

A week had passed and Yuri was even worse. Her mind was losing focus. Her work always helped her to keep her mind occupied and now that she didn't have it her mind was a mess and the guilt in her gut wasn't helping. Minju called everyday just to check on her and her stomach and even her mother was calling her with a worried tone in her voice. Yuri swore she was fine. She needed to be fine, for her parents. Days later Yuri finally saw the ending line, she saw how her body wouldn’t let her eat more than two plates per day without making her feel nauseous, how she couldn’t run more than three meters without feeling her head was gonna fall, how she didn’t feel like talking anymore. She looked at herself in mirror feeling miserable. It was understandable why everyone was leaving her, she was a mess waiting to happen. 

 

**

She sighed and looked at her phone, out of sadness and desolation, she’d sent another text to Yena the night before and, as expected, the older hasn’t replied to it yet. Instead, she saw Yena, looking as beautiful as always in the newly made post on her profile. She felt betrayed, but she couldn’t stop feeling even stronger emotions with just seeing her, the girl was gorgeous, and she was fine. It didn’t matter if Yena never replied to her texts, she was happy to know the girl was fine. She smiled brightly seeing the quote on the photo, it was her favorite Taylor Swift’s song and Yena knew it, maybe it didn’t mean anything for Yena but for her, it was a chance that the older actually remember her. 

 

********

 

It was her birthday. She was finally 20. She woke up thanks to her cellphone, her mother was calling her. With a smile and teary eyes, she answered, they cried and laughed, promising a next birthday together. Yuri hang up and looked at her messages, feeling her heart beating faster when one particular name appeared. 

_“Hello! I know we haven’t talk for years now but you’re still my friend and I wish you the happiest birthday. I’m sorry, for everything. I love you Yul♡”_ _\- Yena_

Yuri cried, feeling every cell of her being giving in with the girl’s message, it was stupid, she knew it. The text wasn’t nothing too graceful but she was happy. After weeks of not talking, Yena remembered her birthday and that was enough. 

**“Thank you so much Nanie. You have nothing to be sorry for, I’m happy you remembered it. I love you too”** **\- Yuri**

****

It didn’t mean nothing, Yuri knew that but she can’t help the way her whole being would melt just with seeing her name. 

She didn’t expect another text from Yena when she came back home. She was tired an it was only noon, Minju planned a little surprise for her, a huge breakfast set with their friends, and she was already happy and full. Her friends were the best and she’ll be forever thankful with them but Yena, Yena was the reason why she could come back home without feeling alone, yes, Minju always made sure of her coming home safe but it wasn't the same, she couldn't ask her to be there every moment, and that meant that one Yuri was at home, she was alone. With the heart in her hand she clicked Yena’s text. 

_[Image attached]_

_“I blew a candle in your name, so I hope my good wishes can get you”_  
_\- Yena_

Yuri laughed, the blonde girl always knew how to make her days better 

**“Thank you, I hope so too. Btw, you look gorgeous nanie”** **\- Yuri**

Yuri waited for a reply but it didn't come, with a hopeless sigh she stood, getting ready to go to college, it was wednesday, a normal week day and her teachers weren't planning to give her a free day just because it was her birthday, that doesn't happen, not even in movies. Minju was waiting for her outside school, she was wearing a white dress and her hair was light red, she looked gorgeous. Yuri's always ask herself how she fell for someone kilometers away from her but not with Minju who's right in front of her. 

"You look beautiful" the slightly older smiled brightly 

"Thank you!" she took her hand and placed a little box on her hands "happy birthday Yul, thank you for being there" 

"Don't thank me" she giggled "and I should be the one thanking you, for everything, you shouldn't have bought me anything" 

"It's your birthday of course I'm gonna buy you something" Yuri hugged her and laughing, they went to her classroom. It was, after all, an amazing day for Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Yena's point of view, you'll understand a few things from there so wait for it :D
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos if you've liked the story so far. Thank you for reading♡


	4. Yena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yena wasn't sure about a lot of things of her life. She was used to make mistakes on a daily basis, Yuri wasn't one of them but she was close enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! As i promised here is Yena's point of view. I hope you can understand more what weird decisions she's making, soon you will see what happen between this pair! 
> 
> Also, we're closer to IZ*ONE comeback! The girls look amazng with their new hair styles and I'm all here for it! Please keep supporting them :3

21 years weren’t enough for Yena to know what she wanted in her life. She’s always been insecure about many things, herself included and that hasn’t changed. She’s been living alone since she was 18, leaving her family all the way on Perth and going to college on Melbourne, her house used to be full of noises, but now it was empty and she will never be comfortable coming to an empty house. But that changed when Juri came. Juri was an exchange student in her university who’s been around her since her second year and they quickly became best friends. Yena’s always been sure of her sexuality and her family was okay with that so when she started to like Juri as more than a friend she wasn’t surprised. The problem was Juri, even with her lovely and clingy side, Takahashi Juri was as straight as a ruler. Or that she thought. 

“Choi” the Japanese said, she hummed “can I talk to you for a sec?” 

“Sure. What's up?” 

“I think I like someone” Yena looked at her for a moment. She never expected this kind of conversation with the older 

“O-Oh? Do I know him?” Juri giggled 

“That’s the thing, I, uh, I like a girl” she couldn’t hide her shock this time 

“You what!?!” 

“I, I don’t know” the older said nervous “but everytime I’m with her I just want to record every single detail about her in my mind and tell her how beautiful she is and how her smile can make me happy and, uh, yeah” she saw the older blushing. Yena was speechless, she never in her life thought about Juri liking a girl 

“And who is she?” her heart hurt seeing Juri smiling like that for someone who Yena was sure, wasn’t her 

“Sihyeon” 

“What the fuck?” she didn’t think she could be more shocked than now “I mean, what? Since when? Why? What?” Juri laughed 

“I don’t know, but everytime I think about someone, it’s just, her” Yena smiled, hiding the pain she was feeling 

“Are you gonna talk to her?” 

“You think I should?” 

“I mean I don’t know? I don’t know what Sihyeon thinks about you but I think you should make your move” 

“You really think so?” she saw how her friend’s eyes lighted up just at the thought of it and she swore her heart broke right there 

“Y-Yeah! I mean you don’t lose anything just talking, we both know Sihyeon is extra gay so maybe you have a chance, anyway, I gotta go but, you think about it, okay?” the older smiled and Yena left. The day was a little colder than before and she wondered if it was because her heart wasn’t warm anymore. 

A few days later she started to see the changes, Juri probably forgot to tell her or just didn’t want to tell her but her sudden closeness with Sihyeon was noticeable. Yena never forgot to smile at her friends but she also didn’t forget to cry in the loneliness of her room. It was driving her crazy. Seeing them getting closer and closer to each other while she was left behind, in the shadows. Maybe she was being too dramatic but right now she didn’t care, she was too hurt, too bitter and too alone. 

 

**** 

 

Yena remembers when she entered that chat. Being the social butterfly she is, she talked with everyone, but Yuri, Yuri was different. Of course, she made more friends, she talked with a lot of people who gained her trust everyday but the younger was something else, she was a light in her little dim world and soon, Jo Yuri had an important part in her life. 

She wasn’t good handling relationships, Yena knew that but she never really thought about it. Yuri was always there; it didn’t matter if she left without a reason, the younger’d be there everytime she decided to comeback and Yena got used to it. Until one day she wasn’t sure anymore. She started to feel devastated about what she was doing, she was using Yuri as a shield and the only one getting hurt was the younger girl. So, she started to ignored her more frequently until she stopped answering her. Yena thought it would be better for the both of them. Yuri was still young and Yena meant absolutely nothing in her life which was okay because Yuri was too good for her. 

 

She couldn’t do it, she couldn’t stop talking to her, seeing her beautiful face or listening to her deep soothing voice, she couldn’t stop. She was selfish enough to keep Yuri in her life, even if she knew she wasn’t good for her. Yuri taught her patience better than any other person, the girl was calming, she liked to talk a lot and say irrelevant things just to keep the conversation going. She always knew how to make Yena feel better, she liked to send cat videos or just talk about what ifs of their relationship. And Yena would smile just thinking on meeting the girl someday, even if she knew the possibilty of that happening was even less than her being in a relationship with Juri. 

Her internship was hell, she was tired of filling empty forms and following people around. This wasn’t what she expected to be and the discomfort was growing inside. She wanted to talk with someone about it, about how everything was awful right now and she was tired but she couldn’t. Yena never opened up about her issues, she was more willing to listen others than to be heard and right now, that was killing her. She didn’t know how to start talking about or with who. Of course she had lots of friends but none were trusty enough for her. She was alone. But suddenly there was someone, someone willing to hear and she couldn’t help but opened up at least a little bit. 

“It’s killing me” she whispered 

“What?” 

“Everything” 

“Yena, are you okay?” Yuri asked worried, she laughed 

“Yes, just tired” 

“We all are somehow” She hated it, how smart Yuri was 

“You’re right” 

“Want to tell me what’s happening? I swear I won’t judge you” 

“I know you won’t but I’m okay, or I’ll be soon, it’s okay” 

“If you say so” they stayed quiet for a while “did I tell you about this cute cat I saw near my uni today? I found out it was a he and he was looking at me with those eyes that remind me of you, all honey and full of sincerity. I decided to call him Choi but then his owner came and told me his name was Minki and let me took a picture of him. I’ll send it right now” Yena smiled, Yuri knew how to make her forget things and she was more than thankful for that 

 

***** 

 

Yena forgot about it. She forgot about the pain in her chest when Juri talked about Sihyeon, she didn’t care anymore, she also forgot about answering Yuri text and that’s when she knew the girl wasn’t important anymore. 

 

***** 

 

She was so busy that she forgot about her own birthday, it was a monday, worst day of the week and she was busy getting her thesis done. She saw thousands of calls in her phone and decided to answer, maybe it was something important. Turned out to be just her 22nd birthday and also the least important thing in her mind right now. 

She saw Yuri’s message and smiled; they haven’t been talking for a while but the girl still remembered 

_“hey, I hope you’re doing good. Today is an important day because it’s your birthday! I can’t believe you’re this old already lmao jk I wish you the happiest birthday nanie, thank you for so many things, I’ll never forget how much you love to talk about food and stupid things Netflix has, or how beautiful your smile is, I’ll never forget how smitten you are for cats or how simply adorable you are. Please keep shining beautiful as always. Enjoy your day and eat amazing food, Love U.” - Yuri_

She realized she was lying to herself about her friendship with Yuri, the girl was still important for her and saying otherwise was stupid and uncalled for. She felt so bad for leaving the girl behind without explanations, still she wasn’t planning to fix what she damaged, at least not right now 

**“thank you, Yul, I’m so moved by you remembering even now, and I will! Thank you again” - Yena**

 

***** 

 

They never talked again; it was Yena’s fault. Yuri’s been texting her for a while now and all she could do was reading them but she never answered, not even once. Until one day she had enough of it. She blocked Jo Yuri out of her life. She was done with her for not specific reason. She just wanted to cut it and that she did. She didn’t cut all the people she met, just a few. She was still talking with a few of them like they were best friends which was a lie and they all knew that. But Yuri, Yuri was too personal, too real and she couldn’t handle it, she couldn’t deal with something so real, not when her real life was a mess, not when Yuri never deserved to be part of the mess. 

 

**** 

 

It was Yuri’s birthday, she didn’t need something to remember it, she just knew it. She didn’t plan to text the younger but she also didn’t want to be rude with the girl who sent her one of the cutest happy birthday wishes to her. So, she unblocked the girl and send her a message, hoping it wasn’t too late for her to appear in the girl’s life. 

It wasn’t, Yuri answered which mean it was okay, Yena was still accepted in Yuri’s life. She sent another message, promising this will be the last one between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't bad, I swear it'll be better eventually. Please let me know what you think. As always, thank you for the support, I love you and wish the best for you♡


	5. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri was fine, her life was better. She'd decided to forget about unrequited loves that once meant her world and now was only focused on her stability. Maybe it was everything she need to finally be happy, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello, I'm back with another chapter!!! I'm sorry for leaving but college's been really difficult lately. I hope you'd enjoyed our girls comeback, i did a lot and the album kinda inspired me to keep writing this one. I promise I'll try to update soon again. Thank you for reading, I love you all♡

Yuri was sure she was about to go insane. Her classes where killing her, she had already confused an incoterm with an IFRS and her accountancy teacher almost killed her that one time. Trying to get a job was getting more difficult with each passing day and she was utterly stressed about it. Her parents were still suffering with all their expenses and she didn’t have the heart to tell them she was running out of money and food. Minju has dropped the bomb about her exchange a few days ago and even if Yuri smiled and told her how happy she was for her, her mind was dying, Minju was her best friend, the only one who was there when she needed to talk with someone and even if they’ll be a phone call away it’ll never be the same without her hugs. 

***

Yuri remembers that one time she sang Yena a lullaby. It wasn’t something she did often but when the older girl was feeling down, Yuri was always willing to do it, just for her. Now, she was doing it for a lot of people on Minju’s family friend restaurant. She started a few days ago, after the incident that happened when Minju appeared on her house without telling her. Yuri couldn’t have any kind of visitor so when the landlord found out, he was extremely pissed, which lead to her being kicked out and without a place to live. The slightly older girl heard everything when she was leaving and had been trying to get Yuri a job since then, and she did. Soon, Yuri was singing everyday from 6 to 8 and was gaining enough money to afford another cheap apartment and relatively good food. And now, with her two years of relations she was finally feeling a passion for something else, music. 

“Good night everyone, my name is Yuri and I’m here to share this lovely evening with all of you. Today, I want to share with you a song I made for a person I love but sadly we haven’t been in touch for a while. I hope that whenever they are, they know I’ve loved them since the first moment. Thank you and remember that if you have any requests you can always feel free to tell me” She started to sing and she felt it. The love, the agony, the desire of something she couldn’t have, everything was there. Yuri was showing herself wide open to a crowd full of people she didn’t know, and she was okay with that, this was her being totally honest with the world. As she was planning to be from now on. 

*** 

Three months have passed since Yuri started to make singing a way of living, and everything was slightly better. She’s changed for good and now it was time to finally change her profile. After almost a month without being online, a huge nostalgia washed her seeing everything about her profile, she scrolled down through her account, smiling when her friends appeared and leaving a few comments in some of their photos and then, right in front of her there was Yena. Yena with a new hairstyle and the same smile, Yena with her Taylor Swift references and lively mood. Yena who blocked her and forgot about her after months of friendship. She shook her head, forgetting that and going back to her business. She wasn’t planning to let go of her account and the friends she had there, so, she decided, it was better if she continue pursuing her goals with the account she already had. It wasn’t a big one anyway and she was only friend with her close friends. After a while, her profile as a starting artist was ready and her first video too. It was the most personal one for her so she was expecting a great response with it. And, if she was thinking specifically in one person, she wasn’t planning to tell. 

 

It happened so fast that now she doesn’t remember half of it. She just woke up one day and found people giving positive feedback to her song and she felt like flying. Her heart was beating so fast just thinking about people loving her song. The song she wrote trying to let go all those feelings that once made her feel miserable. A new notification appeared and her heart almost failed just looking at it. Choi Yena with 22 years old and now brunette hair had shared her song along with a comment. 

_“When I first listened to it I felt something beautiful, beautiful because one person that once I loved with my heart was making a dream come true, beautiful because I could recognized that voice everywhere and smile, beautiful because once she told me she wasn’t planning to be a singer and now she’s doing more than that. Yuri, I literally have no words for you. Thank you, I always knew you were exceptionally talented. I love you”_

Yuri mind was floating, she’d decided to give up about contacting Yena, she was hurt and she tried to ignore the fact that a girl, that she potentially loved was out there still existing and giving beautiful laughs to those she loved. But now, she realized ignoring her feelings didn’t change them, she was still as whipped as the day one. Yena was still the only person who can make her mind stupid just with talking with her. And now that person was there, appreciating her talent as she did since the beginning and making her forget all the effort she once passed to get over with her feelings. Yuri didn’t care, she knew she was weak but she didn’t care, all she needed was the support of those she loved. 

 

****

 

Minju called her everyday, to ask about her day and she was more than thankful about it. They were doing a video call when her phone rang and Yuri freaked out. She wasn’t expecting that, not at all. 

“What happened?” 

“Minju help me” she was looking at the texts coming “what do I do?” 

“Yuri? What’s happening?” 

“Yena she” she looked at her friend through the phone “she’s texting me” Minju laughed 

“Really? Just now? How convenient” 

“Minju” 

“Yeah yeah, why are you so nervous? I thought you were over her?” Yuri giggled 

“Uh” giggle “I don’t think I am?” 

“You’re kidding.” Minju was trying really hard not to scream and Yuri could see it “I could never get what you feel for that girl, she doesn’t deserve it anyway” the older breathed “but if you feel something for her, don’t lose this opportunity. I’m going now, you think about it, okay?” they said their goodbyes and soon Yuri was alone with her thoughts. Maybe, she wasn’t the only one with hiding feelings and that was why Yena was coming back. Maybe, her song had told Yena something she didn’t know and now she wanted answers or maybe, this was the closure she needed in a relationship that wasn’t meant to be.


	6. Accepting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri thought everthing was in its place, until a message made her realized that maybe something, something important, was missing, until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!! I hope y'all are doing fine. Our girls ended promotions already and soon they'll have a japanese comeback so I hope you can keep supporting them as much as you've been doing it so far! 
> 
> Again, I'm sorry for disappearing for so long but uni is really difficult so I haven't had the time to write until now. I hope you can enjoy a little of movement and fluff in yulyen's relationship. I've already decided how many chapters this one is gonna have so we'll be moving faster (but not as much) from there! I hope you can enjoy this and until next time (that it'll be extremely soon :D) Enjoy it♡

Confusion. That was the feeling Yuri was having right now. Her personal life was on its peak and now even her long-time crush was back in her life, and apparently, really interested in her. They started their routine a few weeks ago, when Yena decided to talk to her. They never talked about the many times Yena left her behind or the incident with her blocking Yuri's number. They were only talking about the present and Yuri was fine with that. The older told her about her friends, that after flirting in front of her for months, were finally a thing. She also talked about how she succeeded on her internship and had graduated at some moment of the months they weren’t talking. Yuri listened to her gladly. Until Yena’s conversations started to become sadder, now she would complain about not getting a job or not having enough money to visit her parents. Yuri could understand that situation better than anyone, so, she tried, she really tried to help her as much as she could. She even gift her some money at some moment, so now, they relationship had escalated to something deeper but neither of them said anything.

“I had an interview today” she said excited 

“And how do you think it went?” 

“Okay? I guess I’ll only know if they call me” 

“I know they would, no one would want to lose someone like you working for them” She heard Yena giggles 

“I really hope so” 

 

**** 

 

Yena got the job and suddenly the girl was happier and busier than before, but she never forgot to call Yuri right after she got home. Yuri was usually busy after 6 so she never answered but Yena’s calls were always there and Yuri was grateful for that. 

 

*** 

 

They’ve been busy and now talking everyday wasn’t something they could do. Yena had gotten the job and now they only talked a few days a week but they didn’t care. Right now, their friendship was better than ever, Yuri was feeling even more connected to the older and even Minju had agreed with them being friends. And then, it happened. 

“You know” Yena started “I never told you the reason why I stopped talking to you at that time” Yuri stayed quiet, she didn’t want to talk about it, she was over it now and she didn’t want to remember the feelings those days brought to her “But I think I should” 

“There’s no need, I-” 

“No” Yena stopped her “let me talk” she heard her breathing even “I’ve always told you I’m a mess and that’s true Yuri. I fell in love with my best friend even tho I knew we never had a chance. Then I saw her falling in love with my other best friend and talking as if she was the one making stars shine at night and that hurt me emotionally. It was really hard seeing it. I’m an emotionally unstable person and dealing with that wasn’t something I enjoyed. So, I shut myself down because what was the point of being friendly if everyone is made to hurt someone at some moment? I wasn’t ready to accept that and you know who got hurt the most?” she sighed “You. Yuri I shouldn’t have hurt you like I did it, I know I did and you didn’t deserve it” 

“Yena” she tried to stop her 

“I was so mad at myself and at you because you tried to contact me so many times!!! But I didn’t have the heart to involve you in my mess. And then I realized of so many things” 

“Why are you telling me all of this now?” 

“You will know if you let me finish so shut up kid” Yuri laughed 

“I’m sorry please go on” 

“So, as I was telling. I realized of so many things. Like how much I missed you and that right now, you mean so much to me Yuri you can’t even imagine how much. A few months I couldn’t either but right now? My heart feels full with just thinking about you. And I think I'm just trying that Gosh I like you so much” Yuri was speechless, her heart was beating like crazy, she never thought on the possibility of Yena liking her back 

“You’re kidding, right?” 

“No! Do you think I would joke with something like that?” Yuri chuckled 

“Wait, I need a moment” 

“Sure” They stayed quiet for a while. Until Yuri started to laugh, loudly “Yuri?” the older asked “Are you okay?” 

“Y-yeah, I just can’t believe this is happening” She laughed again 

“Are you mocking me?” 

“No!” Yuri tried to calm her nervousness “Yena, for God’s sake! I have liked you for soooo long I never thought you would like me back” Now it was the older’s turn to laugh 

“Oh my god! Really? Why did you never say anything?” 

“Are you kidding? You just told me you fell in love with your best friend, why would I have done that?” 

“True” she giggled “Anyway, the reason why I talked to you again after that video you posted was because that video and your voice showed me how much I've been lying to myself about not liking you at all. And now here I am, confessing?” 

“I guess you are” Yuri smiled 

“Woah, I did it in such a weird way didn’t I? I promise I will do better once we meet” 

“Are you sure you want to meet me?” 

“Now more than ever” She could feel the smiled in the older girl voice and that made her smile “I’m planning to ask you out then” 

“I see. I hope your planning something good because I’m very hard to get” she teased 

“Oh, you have no idea. I’m gonna curt you with all I have just wait and see” They laughed and talked about thousands of things, like they always did but now with more feelings on it. 

*** 

“Minju I’m serious! She told me she liked me back” she said excited 

“That’s great. Now what are you planning to do then?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You two live miles away from each other so, how are you planning to fix that?” 

“We haven’t talk about that. Yena told me she was planning to meet me someday but I don’t think that means she’s gonna come here and stay for me and I still need to graduate at some moment” 

“You’re right. But what about an exchange?” 

“I don’t have the money for that Minju and you know it” 

“I mean is not that expensive but okay” 

“Anyway, I think we did a big step talking about our feelings but I'm not sure about this going any further” 

“Why? Yuri, you told me you never thought Yena could like you back and see what happened. You need to have a little more faith on yourself” Yuri sighed 

“It’s kinda hard when the possibilities of us meeting is one in three million” Minju sighed. They were going anywhere with the conversation so the older decided to change the topic. They talked about Minju time as an exchange student in Italy and how Yuri was doing better with her singing career and her job on the restaurant. They even talked about Yuri’s idea of producing an album with her juniors on the music department. Minju agreed immediately and Yuri smiled, thinking about it with a more positive mind. Everything was fine now and she was glad for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the interview thing came from me having a real interview today! I guess I wanted to expressed it somehow and ended up writing a good end about it.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts about this chapter :3


	7. INFORMATION

Hello. I wanna inform everyone reading this that my computer's been broken for quite a while now and I haven't had the money to fix it. I promised I was gonna update soon but all the chapters I've done are there so there hasn't been a way for me to get them back yet. I'll try to write again and update it as soon as I have a computer to work on. Again, I'm so sorry I've failed to update the chapters but it's really out of my hands right now. I thank all of you for supporting and I hope you can wait for a little bit more till I can fix my computer or write a new chapter. I love you all, have a nice day♡


End file.
